Waiting for Nobody
by WinglessSeraphim
Summary: And she knew without a doubt that he was never coming back. Not now, not ever. .Olette.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.

* * *

One day, in a town forever suspended in twilight, Olette watches her two best friends goof off with one another shaking her head with a bright smile as she waits. The vender comes back, gives her the frozen treats they all know and love as she gives him the correct amount of currency. 

She runs over to the two boys, careful of the ice cream bars and hands them out accordingly leaving one for herself. Each savors the tasty flavor of saltiness and sweetness combined. It is then she notices that something's off. In her hand, there sits another sea-salt ice cream bar untouched and still fresh. This concerns her. Her friends tell her that it's nothing, that the vendor mistook her order. They finish off the summer treat and leave.

Olette runs after them, the melting bar now discarded in the trash and yet she can't help but think that someone else should have taken it.

_Do…I know you?_

Another day, the annual Struggle competition has ended and in a startling upset the current champion, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, was defeated. Olette watched with glee as Hayner holds up the trophy with a look of sheer bliss on his face. He yells for them to come onto the platform because it not only belonged to him, but to all of them.

Away from the loud cheers, and the sneers of Seifer and his gang, the three comrades are now in their little haven; their 'usual place' as they dubbed it sharing the prize of the tournament. For each person there is a spherical crystal, each a different color.

Hayner chooses the orange, Pence the red. She chooses the brilliant green, holding it up in the light and watching it come life. But looking back at the trophy, Olette realizes that there is one crystal remaining: A deep blue that could rival the ocean.

And as her other two friends decide to head to the clock tower, she sneaks the crystal into her pocket and follows, thinking that it, too, should have someone to admire it.

_Should I know you?_

During a later day, Olette sits on a wooden bench, waiting for the train from Sunset Terrace that goes to Twilight Town. She takes out the two crystals from her pocket, holding them up in the light thinking that they look good together; a pair of two distinctive colors.

Blue…there is something about that color that she once loved, but cannot recall. It's _there_. Just buried deep inside with a word on the tip of her tongue…

She hears a soft voice to her right and sees the elderly woman that always uses the train. The woman asks who she is waiting for. She simply responds nobody in particular.

And with that, the wind picks up and with it comes a memory.

_Porcelain skin, deep blue eyes, hair like pure gold…_

And eyes watering, she finally remembers and whispers one word.

"_Roxas…_"

Everything after that is a blur. She runs and runs; through the many underground tunnels, into the back alley, her body exploding with pure adrenaline. How long, she wondered. How long has she knew but was too blind to see it. The ice-cream, the crystal…it was him. The boy who could be so silent and contemplative. The boy that realized something they didn't, no couldn't. The boy she cared about so much...

Olette finally arrives at the usual place, her body requiring much oxygen and her feet heavy like lead. Bursting through the entrance, she screams the one word that needed to come out after so long, the one word that was truly missing from her everyday life.

"_ROXAS!!! _"

She listens as it echoes all around her, full of the utmost anguish and she, empty, falls to her knees and screamed for all her worth; three tiny words now mocked her until her very last breath. The three she could never say.

Olette already knew it was useless. He wasn't here. _Roxas wasn't here. _He would never know.

And in her heart, she knew without doubt that her friend, _her_ _first love_ was never coming back. Not now. Not ever.

_I do know you...but it's too late. So this is goodbye, forever._

* * *

Well...This was a first supposed to be a RikuSoraKairi friendship fic with a happy ending, but somehow became a Roxette. A very sad and angsty Roxette...o.o 

So, if any of you readers have any comments or opinions about the fic, please review. Thanks!


End file.
